


disgustingly sick

by dozingoff



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, kanetetsu - Freeform, uh simple shit here thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingoff/pseuds/dozingoff
Summary: He really, really, could fall asleep when he felt Tetsuo run some water over his hair. It was so blissful. He let his head be moved around while Tetsuo brushed his hair with his fingers and rub soap into it. He felt his hand nudge him forward a bit, following until he felt water and soap on his back, circles rubbed into his skin.kaneda gets sick and tetsuo gets stuck w helping him.
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	disgustingly sick

Opening the door to Kaneda’s apartment, he didn’t expect to see a bin full of tissues and half empty water bottles littered around the couch.

He briefly wondered if he got in a fight he didn’t know about, until he heard a cough and a weak call of his name when he shut the door with a click.

“Tetsuo?” Kaneda peered over the armrest of the couch, eyes sunken and hair greasy.

He hovered near the couch, completely clueless on what to do. He never seen Kaneda so sick and he didn’t plan on becoming a nurse to the guy when he decided to come over.

“What are you doing just standing there?”

Tetsuo shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You look like shit, man.”

Kaneda narrowed his eyes, “Look who’s talking.”

“Fuck off.” He watched Kaneda cough, followed by a slight shiver. Tetsuo just felt bad for the guy.

Kaneda curled into himself, “You gonna watch me all day?”

“What do you want me to do?” He shuffled around, starting to feel slightly sick himself just _seeing_ all the tissues. He was not experienced with dealing with a sick Kaneda. He was used to a loud, aggressive and rough Kaneda. It was just rare to see him sick.

“You could start with grabbing a blanket.” Kaneda wrapped his arms around himself, desperate to shake the chill away. “Maybe get a cold water bottle.” He was chilly, but he felt so _warm_ too.

“Do you even _have_ any more?”

“Just go check.” Why was Tetsuo so fucking difficult? He was _sick_ , he deserves better treatment.

He sighed, walking towards Kaneda’s room and fetching his blanket. He was looking forward to grabbing drinks and maybe go for a ride out to the city with him, but the universe decided to award him _and_ Kaneda with a shitty Thursday night.

Doesn’t mean he’ll just leave; he isn’t _that_ shitty of a person.

He walked back into the living room and kicked some of the water bottles to the side, spreading out and throwing the blanket over him. Kaneda immediately sighed, content, and curled up under the blanket. He closed his eyes and after a while, felt the cool press of a water bottle against his forehead and he just felt spoiled.

Soon after, he felt the warm press of a hand against his cheek and that felt just as good as the water bottle. He leaned into it, sighing loudly again before being thrown into a coughing fit. The hand retracted quickly.

“You’re gonna get me sick!” Tetsuo whined, wiping his hand on his jeans.

Kaneda let out a weak cough before replying, “Maybe you deserve it.” The end of his sentence was cut off sharp with another cough. “You came here anyway.”

“I didn’t know you were sick.”

Kaneda already felt drained talking so much. He rubbed his eyes and felt icky. He despised being sick.

Tetsuo knew that there was no doubt he was to catch whatever Kaneda had, so he reached to run his hand through Kaneda’s hair. He grimaced, feeling grease and knots littered throughout. “You know, a shower doesn’t seem like a bad idea right now.” He kept running his hand through his hair, picking out knots. “Maybe you’ll feel better.”

He frowned, leaning into Tetsuo’s hand, “Don’t feel like it.” He muttered against the cushion, “Tired.”

“You can fall asleep clean.” He tried again, “I can wash your hair.” He just felt bad for him, it felt strange seeing Kaneda so weak.

He seemed to mull it over in his head, before nodding and slowly setting his legs on the floor. Tetsuo stood and waited patiently. He watched as he stood, hearing his bones crack. He wrapped his hands around Kaneda’s wrists and raised them upwards, silently encouraging him to stretch. Kaneda gave him a funny look before allowing himself to stretch fully, sighing loud. That was a mistake, as he gave into another coughing fit.

“Come on.” Tetsuo gently rubbed his shoulders before leading him to the bathroom.

He sat Kaneda down onto the toilet, turning on the faucet. He waited till the water ran warm before nudging him, noticing he was dozing off.

“The water’s warm.”

He nodded, trying to gain the energy to get up. He must’ve taken awhile, because he felt Tetsuo’s hands scoop him at his armpits and give him a gentle tug.

“C’mon Kanny, work with me here.”

He stood up, felt his hands run down to the bottom of his shirt and tug.

“Raise your arms.”

He did so and felt his t-shirt come off. He shivered when the cold air wrapped around him.

“Now, take off your pants and get in the tub.”

He did that too, opening his eyes and feeling all his muscles relax when he sank into the warm water. He really could just fall asleep in here. He really, _really,_ could just fall asleep when he felt Tetsuo run water over his hair. It was so blissful. He let his head be moved around while Tetsuo brushed his hair with his fingers and rub soap in. He felt his hand nudge him forward a bit, following until he felt water and soap on his back, circles rubbed into his skin.

He felt himself falling between sleep and consciousness for a while, until fingers pressed into his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how long it’s been but opened his eyes slowly, blinking.

“Kanny, get up.” He heard Tetsuo, far off and distant. He scrunched his nose.

“Kaneda.” He must’ve fell asleep for a while.

After some tugging, he got up and felt a towel wrapped around him. He heard the water drain out behind him.

Tetsuo rubbed his cheeks, “Wake up and put some clothes on. I’ll be outside.”

He stood still for a while, feeling the sickness creep back in and his muscles slowly tense up again from the cold. He was grateful that Tetsuo already seemed to pick out new clothes for him. He really knocked out in the bath.

Tetsuo waited in the living room, listening to Kaneda shuffle around. He eyed all the water bottles and wondered if he wants to clean it up.

Kaneda walked in and he decided not to pretty quickly. He kicked some more off to the side and settled into the couch.

“Good morning.” Tetsuo joked, “you woke up.”

He rubbed his eyes, “Shut up.” He shuffled his way to Tetsuo and laid down.

“Are you gonna stay?” He asked after a while.

Tetsuo nodded, deciding that he’ll feel pretty bad if he just left Kaneda by himself like this. He wouldn’t admit it aloud though.

“Don’t want you drowning in vomit.” Was what he settled on instead, Kaneda giving him a weak push. He squirmed around for a bit, before deciding to lean his head on Tetsuo’s lap. He felt him tense beneath him before fingers ran through his hair again.

“Now you aren’t so disgusting.” He commented above him. He was ignored as Kaneda buried his head into his lap, searching for sweet warmth. He tugged the blanket under him, throwing it over himself and curled up.

He dozed off listening to Tetsuo scroll through his phone, videos playing and the gentle tugging on his hair.

It was around 12am when he woke up, hair stuck up odd from drying weird. Tetsuo was settled behind him, wrapped around him. The absolute warmth was _amazing,_ and he shuffled, trying to move into a better position.

“Go to bed.” He paused, feeling Tetsuo’s arms tug against him, “you need to sleep.” He mumbled.

He didn’t respond, turning around in his arms. Tetsuo let him, loosening. When he _finally_ stopped moving, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around him again. He felt Kaneda’s arms wrap around him and the bump of his head against his chin. He supposed his Thursday night didn’t end too badly.


End file.
